Se hacen grandes cosas por
by Ai liz
Summary: Yaoi ReiMax y KaiTaka y mas parejas Rei Y Max son compremetidos, pero pirmerio habian comprometiod a Max con Hitoshi...pero el murio, en una batalla con Kai y Takao toma su lugar para encontrar a Kai.. que lios lean porfavor
1. Problema

Bayblade no me pertenece ni sus personajes u.u bueno ya se saben el rollo no? para que recordárselos o.o bueno si se les hace familiar es que ...n.n bueno ya se imaginarán y aquí vamos! y es un Universo Alterno Yaoi n.n ya saben bueno ahora si

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

En una casa del siglo XIX se encontraba Max el hijo de un padre rico y lo estaban comprometiendo con el hijo de otra Familia, la familia Kon

Bueno con este compromiso nuestras familias serán beneficiadas .- dijo el padre de Max

Si, bueno Rei ya conoces a tu nuevo prometido, pero que paso con Kinomiya? .- preguntó el padre de Rei

a bueno Hitoshi Kinomiya murió, en una batalla, así que el compromiso de Max con el se cancelo, ya que no se puede casar con un muerto ¿cierto? .- el padre de Max

sin la muerte de Hitoshi, este compromiso no seria posible .- el padre de Rei

Max, no te preocupes...nuestra boda será muy pronto .- dejo Rei

No estoy preocupado, estoy feliz! al fin seremos felices juntos Rei .- exclamo feliz el rubio

Cierto.- respondió Kon

Bien doctor Dickenson que opina usted? .- pregunto el padre de Max

Que esto será fantástico, ye estoy presente en este compromiso .- exclamo el doctor

Y en ese momento entra Daichi (o.o como entro? pues por la puerta!)

Bien mi amo esta esperando en la puerta! así que quiere ver a su prometida! digo prometido y que lo dejen pasar .- anunció el chico haciendo muchas piruetas

Hiotshi esta aquí? .- pregunto Max temeroso

Sip...esta esperando en la puerta!.- volvió a decir

Pero eso es imposible! el esta muerto! .- dijo el padre de Rei

mu-muerto?...no! no puede ser ToT a un no me paga mi sueldo de hace una semana! .- y se va a buscar consuelo con una criada de por allí

No es posible! se supone que esta muerto.- dijo alarmado el padre de Max

Pues parece que no...- dijo el padre de Rei

No te preocupes Max, no dejare que nada pase.- dijo Rei

Lo se...pero el solo hecho que el este aquí da miedo!.- dijo Max

Bueno...mi patrón esta vivo y punto ¬¬.- dijo serio Daichi

No! esta muerto ve y checa otra vez! .- lo mandaron ambos padres

Esta bien...¬¬ horita vengo .- y se va

Debe de estar muerto no? .- dijo el doc de Dickenson

Tu lo has dicho DEBE...murió en una batalla por el honor de su hermano menor!...su hermano menor estaba o esta enamorado de un Hiwatari y se veían a escondidas, Hitoshi se entero de esto y se enfrento a Kai Hiwatari en una batalla a espadas, en cual resulto el perdedor, y Hiwatari salio del estado para que no lo atrapara la poli, y el hermano menor, Takao decidió ir a buscarlo .- contaba la historia el padre de Max

En ese momento Daichi volvió

Que mentirosos la verdad...el esta esperando en la puerta ¬¬ .- dijo Daichi

Y en ese momento aparece con un sombrero, una gabardina y unas botas "Hitoshi Kinomiya"

Joven Hitoshi! que bueno que llega a esta hora justo en este mo... . - decía el padre de Max, pero fue interrumpido

No me importa lo que estaba haciendo! vine a visitar a mi prometido y usted me deja en la puerta esperando? a si se le trata a su futuro hijo? .- dijo algo frió el "mayor de los kinomiya"

Bueno...es que pensábamos que UD. estaba muerto .- se justifico el padre de Max

Pues pensaron mal...Daichi me haces el favor de salirte un momento a reservar un hotel...- dijo el kinomoya

si patrón lo haré.- yse va Daichi

((_Demonios aquí esta el doctor dickenson...el me reconocerá! será mejor que le diga que guarde mi secreto en un momento oportuno_)).- pensaba el Konomiya al momento de ver al doc.

Me retiro!.- dijo Max saliendo de la sala

No hijo!.- todos lo que estaban ahi salen atrás de Max dejando solo al Kinomiya y a Dickenson

Takao...se puede saber que haces vistiendo de la forma de tu hermano? .- pregunto Dickenson

Yo...bueno pues sabrá...el ah muerto y Kai huyó...yo decidí ir a buscarlo...y bueno no encontró otro remedio que este...pero por favor! le pido que guarde mi secreto...ya que usted sabe que por el amor se hacen grandes cosas! .- dijo Takao

No lo se...todo esto esta algo complicado...¿y si no funciona? por que te estas comprometiendo tú con Max.- respondió Dickenson

Lo se...luego le explicare a el...solo espero que comprenda .- dijo Takao

Bueno guardare tu secreto Takao...solo espero que encuentres a Tu amor.- dijo Dickenson

Eso es seguro!... me entere que estaba en esta ciudad...solo espero no decepcionar a mi hermano...- dijo Takao con algo de tristeza

No te preocupes...el deseaba que tu fueras feliz.- añadió Dickenson

Cierto...

En ese momento salen los demás sin Max la los dos varones de la familia Kon estaban "algo" enojados

Bueno...joven Hiotshi...su compromiso con Max...si se cumplirá .- dijo el padre de Max

Me alegra...-dijo "Hitoshi"

Bueno nosotros nos retiramos...vamonos Rei.- dijo el padre de este

Si.- dijo fulminando con la mirada al "prometido" de Max

CONTINUARA...

o.o OK me salio bien raro! n.n pero se me ocurrió!...Kai mató a Hitoshi o.o ups! jejejeje alguien tenia que morir n.nU lo siento esta corto...muy corto pero solo es el principio...nos vemos!


	2. asi se aprende

hiiii!...lo más rapido que pude n.n...bueno 3 reviews...no es tan malo es el primer capi! hurra! ya viene el segunda...bueno gracias a **Oro Makoto Hayama, Nancy-Hiwatari-17, Kai250 **

Bien gracias otra vez...y sigamos!

Mientras tanto en otra parte de la cuidad...se encontraba Daichi quejándose de la forma que era tratado por su Jefe

no es justo...hago todo esto para que solo me pagué demasiado poco, una miseria ! y no me ah pagado toda la semana anterior! ayyyyy y de pilón me manda a reservar un hotel...claro como conozco muy bien esta ciudad ¬¬...ya me perdí!. uyyyyy! odio esto...a no, no estoy perdido n.n ahí esta ese hotel n.n sí salvado ahora me quedare aquí a que mi jefe regrese n.n que inteligente soy! .- así se encontraba hablando solo Daichi

Oye tu!...tiene jefe?.- se oyó atrás de el

((_Que si tengo jefe?...pues si...no espera mejor le digo que no ya si tengo mas pago n.n adema no se cuanto me vaya apagar pero..Aumento el pago que inteligente soy!_)) eh no señor!.- dijo volteando a quien le había dicho .- en este mismo momento me encontraba buscando a un jefe

Que bueno...te pagare 20 yenes si trabajas para mi.- respondió

((_20 yenes?...bueno algo es algo))_ esta bien n.n trabajare para usted n.n .- respondió Daichi

Bien...mi nombre es Kai Hiwatari...mi habitación es la 230 así que sube mi equipaje...en un momento vuelvo y cuando vuelva...que mi equipaje ya este en mi habitación.- diciendo esto salió

o.o...Bueno...- y se va por el equipaje

Mientras en la casa Mizuhara

Bien...puedo hablar con Max?.- pregunto el prometido de este

Claro...- decía mientras lo llevaba a la habitación de Max

Ya en la habitación de Max

Gracias...puede...dejarnos a solas? .- preguntó viendo que estaban dispuesto a escuchar todos

Eh?...si claro...- y se van lo mas rápido posible de ahí

Ya estando solos

Mira yo quería decirte que...- intento explicar pero

CALLATE! no quiero oírte .-grito Max

Lo se! pero quiero decirte algo...yo no te amo...y ni te conozco .- dijo "Hitoshi"

De que estas hablando?.- pregunto Max

Bueno segura mente habrás oído que Hitoshi murió pues...es verdad...yo soy su hermano menor y me vestí de el...para buscar a una persona que yo amo mucho!.- dijo acercándose a Max

Su hermano? ó.o...- dijo algo confundido

Si te digo esto para que no...Bueno para que sepas!...pero por favor...no le digas a nadie de esto!.- dijo Takao

Takao...tu eres Takao! el hermano menor de Hitoshi!...claro guardare tu secreto! no te preocupes...si es por amor...puedes asegurarlo .- dijo aliviado pensando que ese compromiso se podía cancelar

Gracias.- respondió Takao

Rato después sale Daichi...cargando nada

Tu puedes Hiromi!.- decía este

Y se ve a Hiromi cargando una maleta muy grande y pesada

Ay ayúdame por lo menos quieres?.- dijo esta

No por eso te pagué n.n .- dijo Daichi

Pero pesa mucho!.- se quejo Hiromi

Ni modo para que aceptas!.- dijo Daichi

Por que pensé que era algo..Menos pesado.- se volvía a quejar

o.o escóndete! ahí viene mi jefe! corre!.- y empujo a Hiromi a una esquino viendo que su Jefe Takao venia

Daichi!...reservaste la habitación?.- pregunto Takao

errr...encontré el hotel! pero la habitación...deje que la reservara usted n.n .- dijo este

arg!...hubieras escogido la que quieras! es lo mismo! una habitación!.- grito Takao

lo siento...pero es que...tengo hambre y sin comer no puedo pensar bien.- Daichi

esta bien...después de que termines de reservar la habitación...prepara una comida...para 4 personas...comeremos con el joven Max y su padre.- dijo este antes de salir

Comida! al fin! claro!...pero no será para 4 personas...será para cinco!.- y salio para después regresarse .- Hiromi!

Y se ve a una Hiromi ya toda...bueno ustedes saben

Que estas haciendo? sube esa maleta a la habitación 230 de este hotel...después te pago!.- y salio corriendo a la habitación

argh! siempre hacen lo mismo.- se quejo esta

En la cocina del hotel

DAICHI!.- grito el joven Hiwatri

Si jefe? .- pregunto

Ya están la maletas en el cuarto?.- pregunto

En un momento! Es que...como tengo mucha hambre y bueno usted entiende...no tengo muchas energías je .- dijo Daichi

Bueno...prepara una mesa para dos, en un momento comeremos.- dijo este para marcharse

je..Parece que comeré doble.- dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja

Daichi! estamos esperando.- dijo el menor de los Kinomiya en el otro lado del restaurante

si! enseguida!.- dijo

Daichi!.- sale Mao de la cocina.- ten lo que me pediste horita te traigo lo demás.- le entrega un pedido a Daiche y se mete a la cocina

Bueno.- lo agarra y se lo lleva a Takao

DAICHI! .- grita Hiwatai.- estoy esperando!

ya voy! ya voy.- y agarra otro plato que Mao ya traía y se lo lleva a Hiwatari

DAICHI!.- el grito era del Kinomiya

DAICHI!.- gritó Mao

Ya voy!.- le quita el plato a Mao y se lo lleva a Takao

Daichi!.- grita Hiwatari

voy! se regresa quitándole un plato a Mao y llevándoselo ah Hiwatari, para volver y platicar con Mao acerca de la comida y

DAICHI!.- gritan sus dos jefes

o.o! voy!.- le quita un palto a Mao y va primero con Takao para después ir con el Hiwatari

Después de eso...ya había terminado de entregar los platos y...

Y yo que pensé que ser servidor de dos jefes era tarea fácil...ahora veo que no es así.- se lamentaba Daichi

Después de haber comido se ve aun Daichi con la panza grande

ay...me duele ToT.- se quejaba este

tu eres Daichi?.- pregunto Kyo n.n

si...por?.- pregunto este

dale este a tu jefe...son 100,000 yens.- dijo para despue irse

100,000 yens?...un momento...no me dijo a cual jefe ToT.- lloro este

Daichi te estaba buscando...- dijo el Hiwatari

er...jefe!..jejeje...alguien le debe dinero?.- pregunto

si.- respondió Kai

Cuanto? si se puede saber claro.- dijo

100,000 yens por que?.- pregunto

Creo que aquí tengo el dinero que le deben.- dijo mostrando una bolsita

Pues ese dinero es mió...pero guárdamelo...después te lo pido.- dijo.- voy a salir...tengo otras cosas que hacer me acompañas?

No mejor voy después jejeje.- respondió Daichi

Como quieras.- dijo Hiwatari para después salir

Mientras en la casa Mizuhara acababan de llegar Max, su padre y "Hitoshi"

Bien Hitoshi...recibiste los 100,000 yens que te envié?.- pregunto el padre de Max

No...Tal vez lo ah recibido Daichi pero la ultima vez que lo vi fue el en restaurante...después le pregunto.- dijo "Hitoshi"

Bueno...n.n horita vengo.- dijo el padre de Max para salir

Takao...como le piensas hacer para encontrar a tu amor?...a lo mejor no esta en esta ciudad?.- pregunto Max

Claro que esta en esta ciudad!...esa fue la ultima información que obtuve...pero no te preocupes...si no lo encuentro romperé este compromiso...y así podré seguirlo mas a gusto.- contesto este

Pero...la mejor manera es estar vestido de Hitoshi...para no tener tantos problemas...Hitoshi gozaba de muchos privilegios.- dijo Max

lo se...como en Hoteles por así decirlo...pero bueno...será mejor que vaya con tu padre.- dijo este Takao

sip n.n.- Max

Afuera estaba oscuro y el padre de Max estaba con...Rei

Será mejor que cumpla su promesa! y me case YO con Max!.- le grito Rei con la espada en la mano

Lo se! peor este compromiso no se puede romper!.- trato de defenderse

Acaso va a comprometer a Max con alguien que no ama?.- pregunto Rei amenazando al padre de Max con una espada

Será mejor que bajes esa espada.- salio "Hitoshi" a la defensa del padre de Max

Tú eres el que debería de estar muerto.- dijo apuntando con la espada a su rival

Deja de hablar.- dijo "Hitoshi" sacando su espada

Y un enfrentamiento comienza

Alto!.- Dijo Max.- paren!

"Hitoshi" guardando su espada al igual que Rei, ye este ultimo sale de ahí.

Gracias!.- agradeció el padre de Max

No ay de que...bueno...me retiro a eso venia.- dijo para después salir de ahí

Ya había anochecido

Mientras en el Hotel...se encontraba Daichi arreglando el cuarto con una carta que había...llegado...pero la curiosidad lo mataba a si que...la abrió

o.o...No entiendo que dice...se me había olvidado que no sabia leer -.- .- dijo pero vio pasar a Emily.- n.n EMILY! LINDA! MI MEJOR AMIGA!.- todo esto lo decía acercándose a ella

Que quieres?.- dijo Emily

Me ayudas a leer esta carta?.- dijo

bueno.- tomo la carta y.- querido Takao...te escribo para decirte que...estoy bien...te mando esta carta para que te enteres de todo y...tu sepas como va todo...todo estará bien no te preocupes...ya sabes quien la manda así que no tengo que poner mi nombre...

Solo eso dice eso?.- pregunto Daichi

SIP...es muy corta lo se...pero...es para tu jefe? y yo no tengo velas! ahora le vas hacer para sellarla?.-pregunto

Si estuviera en el siglo XX la sellaría con chicle...pero como estamos en el siglo XIX..La sellare con otra cosa.- dijo sacando algo de su bolsa y la mastico y después se saco eso de la boca y la iba a pegar cuando

Daichi!.- dijo Tako entrando

o.o...Jefe! jejejeje.- dijo este nervioso

No ah llegado ningún correo para mi?.- pregunto Takao

...s-si .- dijo entregándole una carta

Esta abierta!.- grito, para ese entonces Emily ya había salido corriendo de la habitación

Es que...pascual! el me la entrego asi!.- mintió el niño

Pascual?...-estaba leyendo la carta.- PASCUAL? dime...donde esta ese...pascual?

er...no se...creo que se fue a dormir...aparte vive muuuuuuy muuuuuuy lejos.- volvió a mentir Daichi

...por lo que veo...leíste la carta...tu y esa niña no?.- dijo Takao

o.o...c-como lo sabe?.- pregunto

Los oí...y eso no se debe hacer...- dijo muuuuy enojado

o.o .- Daichi ya sabía lo que le esperaba

Después de un rato pasa Kai y ve que le daban a su servidor un castigo y el que lo estaba castigando salio de ahí por otra parte

Debería! de haber una ley para no pegarle a los servidores .- viendo a Kai.- a los serviodres de otros patrones! ósea a lo ajenos! .-gritaba

así con que...te gusta que te peguen...si no es tu jefe defiéndete ¿no?.- dijo este enojado

Pues yo...jejeje .- otra vez sabiendo lo que le esperaba

Después de doble castigo

ToT...po que ami...creo que ya me arrepentí de servirle a dos personas .- lloraba el niño

CONTINUARA...

ayy pobe Daichi ToT...me da pena como lo ponen a trabajar...pero el tiene la culpa u.u...bueno tal vez no toda...bueno nos vemos en otra ocasión! me quedo corto otra vez jejejeje lo siento ...bueno nos vemos ahora si!


	3. mentiras

holaaaa! volví...no fue mucho tiempo cierto?...además hoy es el día en que tengo menos tarea...asi que no se quejen! ya que mañana empiezo a presentar y dudo mucho que tenga tiempo ú.u...de todas maneras gracias ah **Nancy-Hiwatari-17**, **Oro Makoto Hayama,** **Kai250** bueno..sigamos con este cuento.

Beyblade no me pertenece ni sus personajes...

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

_((OK...me estoy volviendo loco...el que le pego a Daichi se me hizo conocido...))_...Daichi...quien era el que estaba hace rato con tigo?- le pregunto a su servidor

err...era el patrón de...pascual!-contesto este

el patrón de pascual?...y por que te estaba regañando-pregunto Kai

ay...todo es culpa de pascual!...el abrió una carta que iba dedicada a...a...al hermano menor de mi je...al hermano menor del señor Hitoshi...y me hecho la culpa a mí...ToT y yo! inocente de todo!-chillo Daichi

Al hermano menor de Hitoshi?...pero Hitoshi esta muerto no?-pregunto Hiwatari

Muerto?..._((por que todo mundo cree eso! esto ya es raro))_ claro que no! el es mi...digo el es el jefe de un hermano de pascual...fíjese...fíjese- dijo Daichi

...necesito que me hagas un favor...quiero que busques a pascual y le digas que quiero verlo...que es muy urgente- dicho esto salió del cuarto donde se encontraban

o.o! ¿Ahora que voy hacer?...Pascual no existe!...esto no puede ser ToT-dijo Daichi

En otro cuarto del Hotel

_(( ay! me envió una carta!...necesito saber quien la trajo para así encontrar a Kai...al menos se que esta cerca...creo...))_-pensaba el menor de los Kinomiya

En ese momento llega Daichi

Ya vine jefecito -dijo este entrando

Daichi...dime ¿quien te dio la carta?-pregunto el Kinomoya

la carta?...me la dio...Pascual!-dijo este

Pascual?...ya me lo habías dicho antes no?-dijo el Kinomoya

Es que ya me había preguntado antes u.uU-dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo

n.nU je! si es cierto..¿Pascual cierto?-pregunto el menor de los Kinomoya

si Pascual...se lo deletreo?...pe, a, zeta, ese, u, al -dijo haciéndose el inteligente

¬¬U uy si que inteligente eres!- el menor de los Kinomiya

Gracias! jefecito- dijo un modesto Daichi- no necesito que me digan que soy perfecto n.n

Bueno...como eres tan perfecto...necesito que me busques a Pascual- dijo el Kinomiya preparándose para dormir

si- contesto Daichi

Después de eso...la noche paso en calma y a la mañana siguiente "Hitoshi" tuvo que salir con su "prometido" para arreglar lo de la supuesta boda y Daichi...pues fue con su otro jefe...Hiwatari Kai.

Dime Daichi..Encontraste a Pascual?- dijo Hiwatari arreglándose para salir

Pascual?...ah si! Pascual...no...Dijo que tenia que ir a un funeral-dijo Daichi

Funeral?...quien se murió?-pregunto muy curioso Hiwatari

Su jefe.-le contesto Daichi

Su jefe?..._((no puede...ser su jefe no es acaso Takao?))_ y sabes donde va a ser el funeral?.-pregunto otra vez

mmm no...No me dijo nada.- dijo Daichi encogiéndose de hombros

Bueno...me voy- dijo llevándose una espada

Que raro...creo que va a tener un duelo ó.o.- se dijo para si mismo Daichi.- pero...me esta saliendo MUY bien eso de Pascual...los dos se la están creyendo! XD

En las calles de la ciudad

Ah ya entiendo...y crees que Pascual te ayude?.- pregunto Max

Tal vez...solo espero que Daichi lo encuentre.- respondió su acompañante, Takao.- bueno...llegamos..Me tengo que ir y dejarte solo...Maxie n.n

SIP...nos vemos después..."Hitoshi".- dijo guiñándole un ojo

Se separaron y Max quedo solo..Viendo como "Hitoshi" se iba

Pensé que solo me amabas a mi Max.- dijo atrás de el

Eh?.- Dijo Max volteándose y encontrándose a Rei.- claro que te amo Rei!

Claro que no!...por favor te dijo Maxie!.-grito este

No, no es lo que tu crees...Rei...por favor créeme.- trato de defenderse

no! estabas hasta coqueteando con el!.- ya estaba muy enojado Rei y estaba sacando su espada para tirarla.- Mizuhara… tiro la espada para no atacarte...-dijo alejándose

No!.- grito acercándose y agarrando la espada.- no! por favor!

Al no recibir contestación...

Bueno...si no quieres matarme tu...lo are yo!.- apuntando la espada a su cuello y viendo que Rei no hacia nada.- eso significa que no te importo!

NO! niño que cree que hace?.- dijo Emily que pasaba por allí

No Emiliy...no tiene caso.- Max ya estaba llorando

eso nunca es una solución!...vamos.- lo ayudo a pararse.- ay niño no vuelva a intentar eso.- y antes de irse mira a Rei.- PERRO! digo...GATO!

Y se van

créeme Max que esto me duele mas a mi que ati...Maxie.- dijo en murmullo Rei

Mientras con Takao y Daichi

Dime Daichi...encontraste a Pascual?-pregunto algo emocionado "Hitoshi"

nopo- respondió Daichi...ya tenia preparada su mentira

No?...por que?.-volvió a preguntar el menor de los Kinomiya

Ay...esta en un funeral...su dueño murió.- respondió Daichi

Su...dueño murió.- repitió el Kinomiya

sipo.- dijo Daichi.- oiga jefecito puedo hacerle una pregunta?

Si...claro.- respondió ya muy distraído

Por que todo mundo cree que usted...Hitoshi Kinomiya esta muerto?.- pregunto Daichi

Eh?...todo el mundo cree eso?.-volvió a preguntar "Hitoshi"

Bueno...no todo el mundo...algunas familias.-dijo Daichi

No tengo ni la mas mínima idea.- dijo dirigiéndose a una espada.- voy salir

CONTINUARA...

o.o ay nooo! que planearean Takao y Kai?...creen que Rei es malo?...y Daichi es un mentiroso de primera?...ay quien sabe...bueno otra vez el capí quedo muy corto...pero asi tardo menos en actualizar no?...bueno de todas maneras el otro capi ya esta planeado n.n


	4. Chapter 4

Ya era de noche y debajo de un árbol estaba el patrón Hiwatari con espada en mano, parecía que estaba meditando lo que esta a punto de suceder, pero oyó que alguien mas se acercó, decidió ignorarlo.

"Esto ya no tiene sentido"-escuchó Hiwatari al otro lado – "¿que sucederá?...la mentira ya no puede seguir…..y eh metido a Max en problemas, ah, la búsqueda ya no tiene sentido, acabare con mi vida!"- se lamentaban al otro lado del árbol"

"¿y por que no empiezas a buscar otra cosa?"- Hiwatari decidió interrumpir, no era que le importara, quería terminar con eso solo-

"ah….pues por que, lo que yo buscaba era único! Y grandioso….una persona, un amor"-respondieron, pero era Takao quien respondió y ninguno de los dos quería saber de quien se trataba el otro-

" Hmp, pues vete a acabar con tu vida en otra parte, que ya gane esta"- ya estaba algo molesto Kai por no poder acabar con su vida solo

"etto…antes de que hagas lo que tengas que hacer…¿Por qué estas aquí? Solo?" –la curiosidad le gano a Kinomiya –

El otro no pudo mas que poner los ojos en blanco, ¿es que no podía suicidarse en paz?, bueno, le concedería el deseo a esa persona preguntona, pero, le recordaba a alguien su voz "bien, te diré, me han informado que una persona que yo aprecio demasiado ah muerto"-respondió este

"oh! A mi también me han dicho algo así, yo estaba buscando a esa persona y ¡me dijeron que murió!!" – estaba al punto del llanto Takao

"mala suerte, ahora, ¿te puedes ir?"-pregunto algo impaciente Kai

"no me puedo matar con tigo?" pregunto algo tímido –"así iremos acompañados al otro lado!"

"QUE DEMONIOS DICEN!! –se oyó que gritaron y no era mas que el viejo Docto Dickenson

"ah rayos, si te hubieras ido antes, hubiera acabado antes " –contesto de mala gana Hiwatari

"jajá jajá haber, lo dos se van a suicidar por una persona no es así?" pregunto el Doc. Dickenson viendo que aun no se decidían a verse, ay! Esto era tan gracioso y al ver que la respuesta era positiva de hecho a carcajadas, el ya sabia

"pero ¿que es tan gracioso?" – los 2 voltearon y se vieron, quedaron mudos de la impresión – "pero……Daichi me dijo que el amo de pascual había muerto, ese no eras tu ¿Takao? – pregunto Kai

"Daichi me dijo lo mismo - Takao estaba armando piezas- aparte Daichi es mi sirviente!

"hmp cuando lo contrate me dijo que estaba solo" – respondió Hiwatari- " pero me alegra que este bien, tendré que torturar a Daichi durante un largo tiempo, estuvo a punto de hacer algo terrible"

"Jajaja me alegra haberlos encontrado a tiempo muchachos, de verdad me alegro, sino…no quiero imaginar lo que hubiera pasado" El doctor Dickenson ya estaba mas relajado y alegre – " es cierto, Max esta en problemas, problemas con Rei, eso fue de lo que me entere"

"cierto! Tengo que terminar con el compromiso"- Takao estaba alarmado, ya había hecho muchos problemas

Así se apuraron para arreglar los problemas que habían causado, hasta llegar a con Max y su padre

"señor!, el compromiso no puede cumplirse, mi hermano si esta muerto, y yo soy su hermano menor, Takao Kinomiya, lo siento mucho, por los problemas que eh causado, pero, era por un buen motivo"- hablaba Takao, lo ultimo viendo a Kai

"Takao, que bueno, tu ya solucionaste tu problema, pero ahora yo tengo uno, ¿me ayudaras?" – Max estaba esperanzado en la respuesta

"claro que te ayudare!, te la debo! Y Kai me ayudara!...pero aun no resuelvo todos los problemas que tengo" – Takao responde y se dirige al padre de Max – "Señor, si ve a mi sirviente Daichi, me hace el favor de amarrarlo? Tengo que hablar muy seriamente con el" ante la afirmativa del señor, salieron buscando a Rei, dejando al Doctor Dickenson con el padre de Max

Después de tanta búsqueda, lo hallaron

"Rei! Escúchame, por favor!"- suplicaba Max

"no tengo nada que escuchar" respondió frió Rei

"ESCUCHALO!, escúchanos, no es su culpa, es de nosotros" – intervino Kai con una voz potente

"esta bien, escuchare, espero que sea bueno" – ante la voz de Kai, Rei cedió a escuchar

Después de la larga explicación que dieron (principalmente Takao) Rei quedo satisfecho, ya todos estaban felices, pero aun había algo que solucionar…

"DAICHIIIIII"" – se oyó el grito de Takao y Kai, a lo que Daichi salio corriendo a su encuentro, pero vio a sus dos patrones "creo que estoy en problemas" fue lo ultimo que pensó Daichi ante la fría y cortante mirada de Kai Hiwatari principalmente.

Fin

Jejejeje…lo siento, después de 3 años, tenia que terminar esto, enserio, tenia que terminarlo, con la peor ortografía del mundo, pero terminarlo….es enserio…espero que les haya gustado, trate de hacerlo simple, muy simple, y créanme son mala en los finales, espero que les haya gustado, me despido.


End file.
